1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a virtual environment system and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a virtual environment system that can be used in another computer by storing a personal computing environment in a mobile storage medium, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology to enable an application program or an operating system (OS) stored in one computer to be used in another computer has been vigorously researched and developed. As examples, a process migration technology, a virtual machine (VM) migration technology based on system virtualization, and a packaging technology by a server manager have been developed.
A process migration technology provides application programs or OS with mobility. That is, a source code of an application program is modified such that the application program installed in a computer is stored in a mobile storage medium and then stored in another computer. However, this method is inefficient since a source code of an existing application program or an OS is modified and rebuilt to be another version.
In addition, a VM migration technology based on system virtualization moves the computer operating environment of a user, using a storage space of gigabyte units. Consequently, a boot time is long and the performance of an application program is slowed down.
Finally, in a packaging technology by a server manager, a manager packages one or more application programs and OS in a server, and a plurality of users move the packaged application programs to individual computers in a streaming manner. Accordingly, users can use the application program and OS without installation. However, experts perform packaging and ordinary users generally cannot perform packaging.
Therefore, there is a need for a virtual environment system that can be used in another computer by storing a personal computing environment in a mobile storage medium, and a method for operating the same.